


A Visit to the Lady of Sirion

by MayaMarkova



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Humor, Sirion, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaMarkova/pseuds/MayaMarkova
Summary: Fingon, brought out of Mandos by time travel, leads Maedhros to Sirion so that they could prevent the Third Kinslaying.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	A Visit to the Lady of Sirion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Solidity of Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037103) by [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm). 



> This is a sequel to Drag0nst0rm’s _The Solidity of Ghosts_ , where Fingon is sent from Mandos to Maedhros right before the planned attack on Sirion, apparently as a result of Feanor inventing time travel. Fingon tries to talk Maedhros out of attacking Sirion.  
> The bit where Elwing’s arm covers itself with feathers is inspired by a similar moment in Terry Pratchett’s _Mort_.

The city in the mouth of Sirion was poignantly unprotected. One would think that, after losing their previous homes, the refugees would guard their new home better. Nevertheless, there were no walls, and the guards were few and careless. For Fingon, who had made it to Thangorodrim, sneaking into this city was a child's play, even with the nervous Maedhros in tow. And they had no problem finding their way. In the dead of night, the pale light of the Silmaril was shining even through the walls. They entered the tower through a window and climbed to the room where Elwing was sleeping, with the Silmaril shining on her neck.

As Maedhros touched it, Elwing opened her eyes in horror. Fingon quickly pressed her mouth with one hand, held her hands with the other one, and started talking.

'Stay calm, don't worry, everything is under control! If you prefer, think of it as a nighmare. I am Fingon son of Fingolfin, technically killed in the Nirnaeth. And this is my best friend Maedhros - you have heard of him and even have had some correspondence with him lately. He must just hold your jewel for a while, because of that oath he swore ages ago. Mae, did you take hold of it? Very well. Now, declare what you have to.'

The Silmaril apparently didn’t accept Maedhros’ touch, because the room was already full with the smell of burning flesh. As he started speaking, his voice was slightly trembling with pain:

'I, Maedhros son of Feanor, have gained hold of this Silmaril and so our Oath is fulfilled, as far as this Silmaril is concerned. Now, on behalf of the House of Feanor, I give said Silmaril away for the public good.' He let go of the Silmaril, stepped back and asked: 'Elwing, haven't you any cold water nearby? Well, well, this was too much to hope for. It was lucky enough that the Oath allowed me to renounce a Silmaril before retrieving the other two.'

Fingon had also stepped back, freeing Elwing. She was now sitting in her bed and looking at them in dismay.

‘So you are Maedhros the Kinslayer who led his brothers to kill my family and destroy my homeland, and promised to do the same to my new home unless I gave you my heirloom…’

‘Yes... No! It’s more complicated than this. And this jewel is my heirloom! It was made by my father!’

‘And you claim to be Fingon the former King of the Noldor, returned from Mandos.’

‘Yes, I am,’ Fingon replied. ‘So what? Returning from Mandos is a tradition in your family.’

‘Wait a moment.’ Elwing stood up and left the room. Fingon and Maedhros looked at each other.

‘Maybe get out of here, before she returns with guards?’ Maedhros suggested.

‘But I am not ready. I have some terribly important things to tell her…’

Before he finished his sentence, Elwing returned. She was holding a long dagger in her right hand, but this was apparently just in case, because she was alone and did not look combative. In her left hand, she was holding a jug of water and a piece of linen, which she gave to Fingon.

‘For your friend’s hand,’ she said. ‘Do what you can, for even if I wished to help him, I am no healer. And though I have no love for him, I understand how bad it would be for him to lose his only hand.’

The jug was decorated with flowers and bunnies, so Fingon concluded that Elwing had taken it from her sons’ bedroom. He placed Maedhros’ burned hand in the water to cool down, then made a bandage.

‘Thank you very much, Lady Elwing! Now, listen to me. You must go seafaring, find your husband and give him the Silmaril. You can first write a note to your people and the twins that you are out to save the world, let them not worry. Believe me, this is exactly the case, don't make me swear an oath! The fastest and proven method is jumping through the window. Secure the Silmaril, jump as far as you can and think of white feathers and powered flight!'

'You are mad!' Elwing hissed.

'Don't like the idea? Very well. Then, let's take a ship. You sort of rule this haven, so you must have a ship, don't you? No? Then, we'll steal a nice one for you. Maedhros, now you lead, for you know how this is done!'

‘I am not going anywhere!’ Elwing stated indignantly. ‘Where do all these crazy ideas of yours come from? Do you want to chase me away, so that to take over Sirion without a fight?’

‘Not at all. My ideas come from the tapestries of Lady Vaire which I have seen in Mandos. That’s how the spirits get news about the world of the living. So I know what would have happened if Maedhros had not renounced his rights over the Silmaril. He and his brothers would eventually attack Sirion, and many would die. But they would not get the Silmaril. You would in desperation jump out of this very window into the sea with the Silmaril on your neck. But instead of dying, you would be transformed into a large white seabird. Apparently your Maia heritage allows shapeshifting. You would fly away and eventually find your husband’s ship, where you’d return to your true form. Earendil would take the Silmaril and, with its help, find the way to Valinor and successfully petition the Valar to come to the aid of Middle-earth. Because the Valar wouldn’t help Middle-earth until the Noldor expressed repentance, but at the same time have put enchantments around Valinor killing anyone who would try to reach them and express repentance, unless he is equipped with a Silmaril. So you see, you and Earendil have to save Middle-earth, and nobody else can do this. And I am very happy that we have prevented another kinslaying, but unless you play your role, things will end up even worse.’

‘You said nothing about my children,’ Elwing remarked. ‘What would happen to them?’

‘Maedhros and his brother Maglor would find Elrond and Elros in the ruins of the city, would care for them, and love would grow between them.’

‘What!’ Elwing screamed and stood up. ‘Are you saying that when the Feanorians would attack, I’d jump into the sea to save the Silmaril from them, and abandon my boys at the mercy of known kinslayers? Nobody has ever insulted me like this!’ She suddenly shifted her look to Maedhros, then turned to Fingon again. ‘And why is your friend looking so sick?’

‘Lady Elwing,’ Maedhros whispered, ‘as you were saying that you would never abandon your boys at the mercy of kinslayers, you spread your right arm in a gesture, and for a moment, it covered itself with long white feathers…’

‘You are hallucinating! Look now! This is an arm. Covered by skin and, currently, the sleeve of my night gown. No feathers.’

‘They are no longer here, but I saw them a moment ago!’

‘Anyway,’ said Elwing with a calmer voice, ‘even if I believe everything you say, flying or sailing over the sea to look for a single ship doesn’t sound like a sensible plan.’

‘Maybe join Earendil when he returns, then?’ Maedhros suggested.

‘This seems the best thing to do,’ Fingon sighed, ‘but I worry that we have already modified the future quite a lot.’

‘The future, as you described it, needed modification!’ Elwing said firmly. ‘Maedhros will hopefully not attack this place now, and will not be burdened with caring for my sons.’

‘I am sorry,’ Fingon said, ‘but maybe you’ll reconsider about your sons. When you sail, they will be safer with Maedhros and his brothers than with your people, who allowed us to sneak right into your bedroom. If we wanted to kill you, you’d be turning cold already. Have the people of Sirion ever heard of night watch?’

As he was pronouncing the last words, the door suddenly opened, and an armed guard appeared in the frame. His face clearly showed that he had been sleeping until moments ago.

‘Is everything all right? I heard something,’ he said. Then he realized that he was looking at two strange warriors in his Lady’s bedroom, and shouted, ‘Who are these?’

‘Lord Maedhros, with a friend,’ Elwing replied coldly. ‘They took advantage of the sorry state of our defenses, and came directly to my room to negotiate in person. Everything is all right. We were just finishing. You can now escort them out of the city. Then I’ll have a talk with you and your captain.’

‘One last piece of advice, Lady Elwing,’ said Fingon. ‘Nauglamir is very beautiful, but does not bring good luck. I know its troubled history. And because it has no particular value for your family, maybe it will be best if your craftsmen remove the Silmaril from it, and you return it to the Dwarves who have made it.’

‘I’ll think over this,’ Elwing replied. ‘Farewell!’

‘Farewell! If you ever need to contact me, just send word to Amon Ereb!’ said Maedhros.

He left the room with Fingon, closely followed by the guard.

‘I hope that my brothers won’t be unhappy with… how I handled the negotiations,’ Maedhros said.

‘They shouldn’t be. After all, your father himself sent me, so this is what he wanted. He would hardly wish Amrod and Amras to die in another Kinslaying.’

‘You came here by magic, didn’t you?’ the guard asked with a worried voice. ‘That’s why nobody has apprehended you.’

‘Sure we did,’ Fingon laughed. ‘Try and stick to this version, then your Lady may come to believe it as well. Have you a special name for the method you use to guard this city? I like it very much. If only we could convince Lord Eonwe to use it for his camp when the time comes, this would solve all the remaining problems with the Oath!’


End file.
